


COLLARED

by Saeshmea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, D/s, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeshmea/pseuds/Saeshmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of BDSM scenes between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy in different times of their lives, before and after the end of the war.<br/>[Spin-Off to My Master / no need to read that previously.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	COLLARED

**November 1981**

* * *

"Please, Lucius, you have to do something," Narcissa Malfoy begged as she knelt in front of her husband, tears running down her cheeks and a copy of the Daily Prophet on her hands with a Headline reading:  _The Lestranges will be kissed_.

She was not the kind of woman who threw herself to her knees for anything, in fact, if her older sister could see her right now she would probably force her up and scold her like a little child. Blacks don't beg. But what else could she do? After Dromeda married that Muggle-born she'd stopped seeing her, afraid of being disowned by their family like her; she had already abandoned one sister, she couldn't do the same to Bella, not now that she needed her more than ever before.

"Cissy," Lucius Malfoy whispered her name as he also knelt down to be at the same level as his wife, "I wish there was something I could do, but we must be very careful with the money we have left. Now that the Dark Lord has fallen we don't know how things will be for us, and keeping the Ministry away from our business has been expensive enough."

"But she's my sister," she insisted, taking his hands and looking deeply into his eyes, knowing better than anyone in this world that there was a soul buried in them, a soul that might hear her and comply.

"And you are my wife, Cissy, and Draco our son," Lucius said, letting go of her hands and standing up, walking away from her because not being able to give his wife what she wanted was breaking his heart, "you are my family and I must protect it."

"Bellatrix is my family," Narcissa claimed, "and Rod and Rabastan are hers," she added, "if you loved me, you'd save them," she said, "we have the money. You have it. I know, because I'm not just a stupid wife and I can make the numbers too. I'm not asking you to buy their freedom, they wouldn't keep it for too long if they were granted it," she admitted, "I just… I just need to know she's alive somewhere, that I haven't lost her, that I haven't abandoned her… A dementor's kiss is not the death my sister deserves."

"Please, Cissy," he begged too, for her to stop asking, so he could stop denying it to her.

"No, I won't stop, Lucius, I'll keep begging until you listen, I might run out of tears, I might lose my voice and my knees might start bleeding, but I don't care, I'll do anything, give you anything, if you just do this one thing for me."

He laughed and the sound of his laughter felt like a cold dagger impaling her heart. Lucius turned around and faced his wife one more time.

"You gave me what was left of your fortune and a heir," he said, "what else could you give me that is worth three lives, Narcissa?"

"Me," she said as if she'd finally found the answer to her prayers, "you can have me!"

He smirked and moved closer to her, taking her chin to make her look up.

"I already have you, my Darling, you're my wife, and you love me, don't you?" although his tone was dry, there was a hint of worry, fear in his question.

"Of course I do," she swore.

"Then, I don't get what you mean," he said, losing interest and walking away from her again.

"I'll submit to you!" she said loudly so he would listen and understand.

"No you won't," he replied, "you are a true Mistress, Cissy, you wouldn't last a single day as a submissive."

"I'll renew my vows and let you collar me if that is enough proof of my determination," she adds, "we both know you've always wanted a submissive wife, Lucius, and I might not be perfect at the roll, but I love you, and I adore and worship you already… I'll learn to see you as my Master, and I'll learn to obey and please you on command," she straightened up and looked at him, "My freedom is the only thing I have to offer you, Lucius, and I'm willing to give it away in exchange for my sister's life."

"Are you sure of this?" he asked.

"I am," Cissy answered, and she quickly added: "Sir."

…

* * *

 

The deal was that as soon as Lucius would manage to ensure Bellatrix had been spared of the Dementor's Kiss, Narcissa would be collared in front of all their friends – the ones that shared their same lifestyle, of course -, until then, he would have no more power over her than he did before.

In a few days and just one week previous to the date when the Kiss had been scheduled, Bellatrix Lestrange was spared due to a technicality, so were her husband and brother-in-law; the day after, Narcissa Malfoy was collared by her husband after eight years of equal marriage.

…

The ceremony took place in their own house. After saying their renewed vows, Narcissa was made to undress and stand in the middle of the room to be spanked with a wooden paddle one time by every guest. Lucius knew she'd never gone through any humiliation like such before, so seeing his wife enduring it all with so much dignity and elegancy, not only made him proud, but made him truly belief there might be a possibility of making of her a true submissive.

"I must admit, I wasn't sure you'd go through with it," Lucius said as they walked into their bedroom after the party was over, "the collaring, the spanking, the humiliation…" he laughed, "you really impressed me today, my Darling."

"I'm glad," she said, "I really want to show you my gratitude, Sir."

Narcissa stood by the door, still naked and sore, not having been given commands ever before but trying to act the same way she liked her own submissive to behave when roll-playing.

"You don't have to stand there, come lay on the bed," Lucius said, patting the sheets as he sat down, "we should take care of your reddened ass before any bruises appear."

Feeling uneasy, because she knew this wasn't the way her husband usually treated his submissive, Narcissa walked towards the bed and laid face-down. Soon she felt the cold wetness of a healing ointment, and Lucius began to massage her sore muscles with round and soothing movements.

"You are my submissive now and I will train and treat you like that," he said as he continued his work, "but above that you are still my wife, Cissy, and I don't like it when you're in pain, or unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy, Lucius," she assured him, turning over the sheets to face him, "I'm happy my sister is alive, I'm happy our baby is safe, I'm happy you and I are together, and I'm happy I belong to you in soul and body for the rest of my life."

Her words aroused him almost as much as her exposed naked body under his hands was doing. Filled with a passionate desire, he jumped over his wife as if she was a prey in the animal world, sat astride on her, took off the belt of his robes and tied up her hands to the metal bars of the bed.

"I love you, Cissy," he whispered, before hungrily bite her lower lip until fresh blood got mixed in their kiss.

Narcissa groaned and struggled as he tortured her skin with his long fingernails and then tickling and caressed it softly easing the pain, but she never asked him to stop.

Holding her legs apart, he started to play with her sex, licking her running juices, sucking on her throbbing clitoris, entering her body with his long fingers; first one, then two… she had to stop herself from yelling when it was his entire fist fucking her with no kindness, but at no point did she ask him to stop.

Pausing the game, he sat astride on her again and stroke her breasts gently before spanking them, then he caressed them, and he spanked them, he repeated it until they had the same reddish colour her bottom had and then, fucked her roughly until they both came together.

Narcissa wasn't sure what was stronger, if the pain she felt on every inch of her body or the pleasure invading her soul. All she knew was that so far, this hadn't been too different from any other rough fuck with her husband, so she couldn't help but fear what was to come. After all, in eight years of marriage, Lucius and her had shared many submissive slaves, and she knew better than anyone else that her husband's cruelty and imagination as a Master had no limits.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
